


Danganronpa: The End Of Hope And Despair

by Cleargemshipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also POV alternates between the Protag and Deuterag, Also you guys can play guess the reference game bc im going heavy with that shit, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, I guess Happy Ending???, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character "Death(s)", Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Yes All Three Arcs, they're for later in the story ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleargemshipper/pseuds/Cleargemshipper
Summary: (Post DR 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy: Future)Future Foundation is in disarray following the Killing Game that took place inside its own quarters. The survivors thought that it was over, that peace and harmony could finally be achieved, especially with the construction of the New Hope's Peak Academy.However, they were wrong.A Future Foundation-owned penitentiary has lost contact with their base, and 16 Ultimates, all robbed of their memories, find themselves under the scrutiny of a mechanical, autonomous black and white bear, who pushes them into a killing game if they ever want to see the outside world again.However, none of them know that the traitor behind their imprisonment is within their group, not even the traitor themselves.According to that traitor, as long as Hope remains in the world, Despair will always be there, under whatever guise it wants.After all, did you expect the Ultimate Despair to let the world move on without her?





	Danganronpa: The End Of Hope And Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Wowzers! Hello, friends! It's been a long time since I ever bothered writing (since I cancelled my other previous work from an old fandom). 
> 
> Welcome to Danganronpa: The End of Hope and Despair (I know, clever title). I've been toying with a scenario in my mind regarding this franchise, since over the last year I've grown to truly love and appreciate it. Originally, I had always been put off by DR because of the artwork of certain characters, but I've grown to love and accept the uniqueness of it all, and I'm semi-able to replicate it myself. Annnnnnyywho, I wanted to put my ideas to paper (or keyboard, for that matter) and decided I should at least get a few chapters out during the month of November, hopefully. As I am busy with college assignments and the like, I might forget to post or write up some things so please forgive me in advance.
> 
> The story will contain a Prologue (May span around 2-3 chapters), 2-3 chapters per case (1 Daily, 1-2 Deadly + Class Trial), the finale Chapter 6 (Might be longer Class trial so it should be around 3-4, hopefully), the final chapter (at least 1 chapter), and an Epilogue (1 chapter). However, I might change my mind and mess around with the pacing and flow of the story, so don't focus entirely on this. Just laying some groundwork down.
> 
> However, this story will stray from some of the usual elements in DR, which you will learn later in time. Any questions about the characters created for this purpose of this story I will happily answer, just let me know!
> 
> Note: (the use of quotation marks indicate a person is talking. Use of apostrophes indicates thinking / inner monologuing).
> 
> On that note, please, enjoy: Danganronpa: The End of Hope and Despair!

The massive high school before me towers over all the other buildings in the bustling suburban area. It’s like this school stands at the center of the whole entire world.

 

 

**Hope’s Peak** **Academy** … apparently, in the past, it was a school that only the most gifted of individuals could enter. A top-government funded school of privilege, those that set foot within this building and graduated had a successful future awaiting them.

 

 

However, now the school is open to high schoolers who are both gifted and not, whether they are scouted for their talents or through recommendations and achievements. This was done in order to provide everyone an equal chance at success, and to show the world that talent isn’t always everything. The school itself was built to raise **hope** for the nation’s future.

 

 

Which makes **Hope’s Peak** a fitting name.

 

 

And standing at these gates, in front of a school filled with talented individuals of all different caliber…

 

 

...was me.

 

 

“Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. Introductions are always the easiest way to know clients, after all. My name is **Ayase Kamui**. I was scouted by Hope's Peak because of my special talent. I'm known as the **Ultimate Lawyer**.”

 

 

Well, Lawyer was a little specific. I’ve been practicing as both a defense attorney and prosecutor, and I’ve managed to deduce and win many cases thanks to my intellect and sharp wit alone. Some people may say I’m cocky or arrogant, but in actuality, I’m none of those things.

 

 

Compared to the other talented people --other Ultimates-- I’m not that impressive. After all, there are other people who have much more important and interesting talents. Some people have the ability of **making a change** in the world, some people have the talent to become **successful celebrities** , while others are capable of **creating new things** to help better society. What could a measly lawyer like me do?

 

 

I shook my head, there was no time to doubt myself now! There were people inside there waiting for me. I had a new life ahead of me, and I wasn’t going to waste another moment holding myself back!

 

 

“I guess it's time...Alright, no looking back. I'm ready to begin my new life!”

 

 

I shouted, as the words left my lips and hurried to the front gates to enter the school. I smiled, thinking about all the exciting things that were awaiting me from inside Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

 

However, the minute I stepped in, my vision grew hazy, and my stomach twisted. My senses warped and I felt myself stagger to the side. What...what was happening? My body refused to cooperate, and I felt myself fall as darkness began to overtake me.

 

 

That was how it all started.

 

 

My life as a student at Hope’s Peak ended the second I stepped beyond those gates.

 

 

From then on…

 

 

... **Despair** was all that awaited me...

* * *

 

 

“...Wha...what’s going on…?”

 

 

Darkness and silence were my only friends at the time. No sound greeted me and no light was around. I tried opening my eyes to help, but it didn’t help much. The only things I saw were shrouded in darkness and blurry to my eyes. But there was one thing I could make out: the outline of metal bars...wait...were those prison cell bars…?

 

 

Struggling, I pushed myself up, and tried to take in of what little of my appearance I could see. My pristine navy blue suit was wrinkled in some areas and my black loafers were scuffed and slightly scratched. Though, apart from that, my white button up shirt and maroon tie seemed unharmed, as did my attorney’s badge pinned to my lapel. I pinched the bridge of my nose, bumping into the bridge of my round-rimmed glasses framed around my hazel eyes, trying to ease the sudden headache that threatened to worm its way to the surface. Running a hand through my raven-colored hair (I could never understand why there was always this one little piece that never seemed to stay down), I tried to recount how I found myself in this space, but the only thing I could remember was setting foot into Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

 

So...was this Hope’s Peak? I doubt they would keep their students in prison cells, unless this was some hazing process…?

 

No, this was stupid. Sighing, I stood up, slowly making my way towards the iron bars. I gently placed my hand on them, involuntarily shivering as my skin made contact with the frigid metal, before beginning to push the cell door open.

 

 

“Ah, so it was unlocked the whole time.” I muttered, stepping out and taking in the surroundings. It was still pitch black, and various other cells were lined up next to me and across from me, 3 on each side. However, something caught my eye as I glanced down the corridor and spotted a shimmering light escaping from underneath a metal door at the far end.

 

 

 

‘Everyone must be waiting in there...this prank’s gone on long enough anyway.’ I thought to myself, as I walked, the only noise being the click of my loafers hitting tile...Did the new Hope’s Peak always have a dreary looking place? I thought the new headmaster’s aim was to make this place more inviting so...what’s with the creepy atmosphere?

 

 

Once my fingers pressed against the metal surface of the door, I slowly pushed it open and allowed my eyes to adjust to the light in front of me.

 

 

Only then did I realize 15 pairs of eyes were staring at me, each belonging to a unique individual. Before I could get a good look at all of them, a girl with a near porcelain complexion dressed in an extravagant dress stomped up to me, glaring at me with incredulity.

 

 

“ _You!_ You have the _gall_ to make _me_ wait in this room while you slept in your little prison cell! I should give you quite the verbal thrashing, you lowborn cur!” she spoke with a haughty air, her voice infused with annoyance and...relief? I couldn’t tell, but it was clear she was angry.

 

 

“S-sorry, miss.” I started to say, shame creeping up on my neck.

 

 

'Wait, why the hell am I even apologizing? I don’t even know her!'

 

 

The extravagant girl huffed as she tossed platinum blonde hair over her bare shoulder, though the glare of hers softened slightly. “Well, it matters not. You’re awake now, so do try to make yourself useful.” she spoke once more before walking back, almost as if she hadn’t caused a scene. I repressed the urge to sigh as someone else stepped up, a tall, bulky tan-skinned man with..fishing rods strapped to his back? However, I caught sight of his face, looking stern and scary-looking that I immediately shriveled up in fear.

 

 

Oh, god. Was this how I was gonna die?

 

 

Upon seeing my face, the buff man stiffened, “Oh, no! I’m sorry, I’m not going to hurt you!” he spoke, his voice kind and soft and nothing like how I was expecting. I shook my head, slightly disappointed with myself. As an attorney, I should know better than to judge based off of looks. I relaxed, sending an apologetic look towards the other man, who smiled in return.

 

 

“I, uh…” I began, addressing towards the fisherman(?), “I’m not sure I know what’s going on. Are you guys a welcoming party or…?” It sounded like a genuine inquiry, but I realized how meek and foolish I sounded, and lightly pinched my thigh in anger. Looking back, the tan-skinned behemoth looked slightly crestfallen, “Oh...so you don’t know either…” he cast a downtrodden look towards the rest of the group, who all looked around in mild discomfort. Wait, why did they all look worried?

 

 

“W-wait, so if you guys aren’t a welcoming party...then who are you?” I questioned, hoping at least one person would know.

 

 

Instead, a girl with snow-colored hair tied in a loose braid carrying an empty platter under her arm spoke, eyes flitting nervously about: “W-we don’t k-k-know what’s going on, e-either. W-we were hoping you h-had some sort of c-c-clue…” Her response was panicked and cut off as she let out an embarrassed squeak and hid behind the tan-skinned man to escape the sudden attention.

 

 

“What she’s trying to say…” another voice entered my ears, and I turned to see a proper looking man with black and white hair, standing with perfect posture, hands clasped at his sides as he spoke, “...is that you, too, are in a predicament like ours if you don’t know why we are here.”

 

 

I tilted my head, confusion riddling my brain. “Um, are you guys alright? I mean, we’re in **Hope’s Peak Academy** , right?” I tried to recall anything else, but all I remember is setting foot beyond the school gates and waking up here. This “here” must be Hope’s Peak, right?

 

“Are you just optimistic or fuckin’ _stupid_?” a gruff voice belonging to a man donning a police cadet’s uniform spoke, black hair poking out from under the teal cap. “Ain’t no way in hell we’re in that school, no matter what you try to say.”

 

 

More confusion. The headache was coming back in full force. “Wait, what are you…? No, this has to be Hope’s Peak Academy!” I tried to reason, tried to put effort into my arguments. That’s what a good attorney does, after all. 

 

 

The police cadet shook his head in exasperation, before taking a drag at a cigarette he left at his side, “Sorry, but this ain’t Hope’s Peak Academy. If it was, we wouldn't be cooped up in cells like criminals.” He spat that last part out rather bitterly, his green eyes narrowing at the mere thought of being branded a criminal.

 

 

“This…” he began, taking another puff of his cigarette, drawing out his words, and the minute he started speaking again, I didn’t want to believe him, I wanted him to shut up. Whoever he was, he had to be wrong. But no matter what, I couldn’t refute his claim, couldn’t stop the reality from coming. His words echoed throughout the recesses of my mind, until they came up once more. Louder, as if to enforce it, as if to bring me back into reality.

 

 

 

 

_**“...This is a prison. And we’re it’s only inhabitants...which means...we’re all alone…”** _

* * *

 

**END OF PROLOGUE: SENTENCED TO DESPAIR I**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, I'm getting all excited, are you?
> 
> Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Leave a kudos, comment, bookmark, whatever you feel like!
> 
> As a side note, this story will follow Japanese honorific standards. People will introduce themselves as Last Name, First Name, and mostly everyone will be on a Last Name basis, with a few exceptions and creative nicknames to boot. Other honorifics also change depending on the person.


End file.
